Longing
by Yami Ukiyo
Summary: Taito longs for them. Wishes for his fantasy of...them to come true. But maybe, he might just get his wish. [AkaitoxTaitoxKaito. Contains smut in the first chapter. Kiddies Beware.]
1. Chapter 1

I clenched my fist around my ice pick, feeling a bundle of emotions. The cool metal against my skin offered no comfort as thoughts about _them_ infested my mind.

A clang of metal meeting the flooring had awoken me from my daze. I lifted my hand up lazily to where the palm of my right hand now shown in the moon's glow as I sat on the window sill. The sting in my palm did not lie, for it now bore a new flesh wound. Blood began to form, leaking through the ripped skin and dripping; forming a small puddle of crimson on the wooden floor.

With a sigh, I plucked my ice pick off the floor and shoved it into my pocket while watching the constant flow of blood with boredom. Extracting my extra roll of gauze from my pocket, while being thankful for the slight distraction, my mind now concentrated on wrapping the gauze around the injury with known expertise.

After taken care of my slight problem, however, my mind was free.

I tried to focus my thoughts on anything – or anyone – but _them_. The sound of footsteps near the door and the hope rising in my heart said otherwise, though, as I prepared myself for the soon-to-be disappointment that would come afterward.

But the sound was drawing closer, as a strange thought was brought forth.

What were to happen if it were _them_ standing at my door?

Suddenly, the sounds stopped. I waited for what felt like an hour before my racing heart steadily calmed.

Sighing again, I moved to lay myself on the bed. Perhaps sleep would help me rid of these thoughts?

Waiting.

My mind would not offer me the comfort of sleep.

I began to let myself fall into my own imagination.

Seems as if my mind was taunting me as another thought occurred.

What _they_ would do if _they_ were here, with me, right now?

_Soft, smooth hands were caressing my face as lips whispered sweet-nothings by my ear. _

_They would treat me as if I could shatter at any moment, and at those moments, I felt...loved. _

_They would look at me with love and understanding._

But I knew it can never happen.

I can only dream.

And dream I shall.

_I brought myself up to move towards the door, an unconscious shudder ran through as I continue to think the forbidden. I walked towards my destination with caution still._

_I opened the door. Standing not even five inches away, were the two clouding my mind._

_The taller, red-haired male gently pushed me back in my room as the blue haired one stepped inside right after and picked me up bridal-style - leading us toward the bed._

_I held back a grin as blue one set me down on the bed with care before the red one trapped me with his own body._

_He slowly peeled my jacket off, as my shirt followed. I could feel my face heating, followed by my body as it was soon nude - apart from a few bandages - and on display for the two other men._

"_Oh Taito-Kun, you're so cute!" The blue one practically purred, letting his hands roam but never touch._

_The red one nudged the other, "Ne, Kaito, why don't we play with our cute little kitten," He said, chuckling at my perplexed - yet blushing - expression._

_Kaito's face immediately brightened with a smirk, "Yes, let's Akaito."_

_Kaito's wondering hands then began their game of touching and teasing. The words they've spoken only added icing to the cake._

_Their hands, mouths and teeth worked together in harmony. Kaito's wonderfully skillful hand pinched and tweaked my right nipple, while his mouth worked on my left. Akaito sat in between my legs, spreading my legs apart, and exposing my semi-erect member. Just knowing the two of them were looking at me with suck lustful eyes sent waves of arousal through me, let alone the way they touched._

_I laid there panting, moaning, and begging them for more._

_It was already bliss. But little did I know that it would feel much better._

_An invigorating touch would be an understatement._

_**Something felt off.**_

_I moaned and flushed a bright red. _

_**I knew I was having another one of those dreams. **_

_Akaito just inserted one lubed finger into my entrance. The feeling of being stretched set the ends of my nerves on fire._

_And whilst Akaito continued, Kaito had wrapped his supple lips around my cock. Sucking lightly, his tongue traced patterns along. But his tongue was also teasing; never straying in the same spot for too long._

_**I was sweating, and my clothes were sticking to me like a second layer of skin, but I was feeling so much pleasure in…that area. **_

_And as Akaito added another finger, Kaito sucked even harder._

_I could tell I was a mess, clutching onto the bed sheets until my knuckles turned white._

_**Almost too much pleasure… **_

_I was torn, unsure on who to focus on._

_**As if…I was touching myself…**_

_Though I never noticed when we were in a whole new position. I was on my hands and knees, with Kaito between my legs and Akaito stretching my entrance even further._

_**But I can't move my hands…**_

**Wait.**

My eyes snapped open.

**A/N: Hehehe... Taito you naughty boy. **

**I hope you all enjoyed Part One of Longing~**


	2. Chapter 2

I cursed myself for allowing the hope to flood my heart. My hands were somehow tangled in the bed sheets while my trade mark Shion scarf was wrapped around my hips, awkwardly rubbing against my clothed member as I squirmed.

The red on my face could probably beat Akaito's hair at this point as I tried to untangle my arms out of silk sheets.

How could I even consider the possibility of them touching me! I was asleep, and they would never even think of coming in my room without permission!

I growled, frustrated and angry at myself for obvious reasons. The itch to feel the sharp point of my ice pick suddenly seemed to appeal to me.

But I had to get rid of my…problem.

Sighing with a heavy heart, I yanked my arms out of its predicament before sitting up. A rather loud moan escaped from my lips as the blasted scarf tightened and rubbed _hard_ against me. I had to lie back down before lifting my hips in order to untangle the damned piece of cloth.

I tossed the accursed scarf to the side before sitting up once more and sliding out of my bed, grumbling profanities all the while.

I would take a cold shower before changing into my nightwear.


	3. Chapter 3

Akaito finally relaxed when he heard the shower from Taito's adjoined bathroom run. He felt a slight push from behind and he rolled his eyes before opening the closet door, taking long but silent strides across the room and out the bedroom door, with Kaito not far behind.

The walked in a tense silence, the sexual tension strong between them from the exhilarating show Taito had performed for them. Not one of them spoke before entering Kaito's room.

"Why couldn't we just fuck him then?" Akaito growled out, collapsing on his blue brother's bed.

Kaito smirked, hanging his scarf on a chair before doing the same for his signature jacket. "Good things come to those who wait, Akaito."

The red-head shook his head," Don't give me that bull. You're just a tease."

"Guilty," Kaito responded before stripping out of his clothes and putting on his pajamas. "Anyhow, we can ravish him tomorrow while everyone's out. Does that sound good?"

To say the idea didn't make the blood flow south even more was an understatement. "Fine, fine… But I call taking him first!"

"Tch. I already said you could if we could tease him tonight, remember?"

Akaito nodded, remembering their little deal, "Just wanted to make sure."

Kaito chuckled and threw a pair of clean boxers at Akaito. "Oh, and good idea at wrapping his scarf around his hips; I wouldn't think of you as the type to do such a thing."

Maroon eyes twinkled with mischief before he too stripped naked and pulled on the boxers. "I know," was his simple reply before he pushed the rest of his clothes off of the bed.

Their conversation ended their as Kaito went to go take the first cold shower.

"You better be prepared, Taito."

o-~0~-o

Taito snuggled into his silk sheets, feeling refreshed with all the cleanliness. He sneezed twice into his plush pillow. "Mm… Someone is talking about me…" He slurred sleepily before falling into a light slumber.


End file.
